To be the best
by Kyuubi212
Summary: What would happen if Naruto were to get help from special people in the village? How would this affect his life? Watch as Naruto learns from Konoha's biggest badasses. WARNING! RATED M FOR LANGUAGE AND SEXUAL THEMES! Possible Naru/Ino pairing.


DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!

AN: Hello everyone! Welcome to my story! Now I ask that you please bear with me as it is my first story and I'm a little new to the whole writing scene. Nonetheless I will do my best to entertain you and I hope you enjoy!

Konohagakure No Sato, a peaceful village full of joy and prosperity... Or so it seemed. Inside of the village we see a young boy running like his life depended on it. Why? Because it did. Chasing after him was a mob of people with a variety of weapons, ranging from kitchen knives to katanas. They were chasing the "Demon brat", as they called him. This young boy was Naruto Uzumaki, the container of the Kyuubi No Kitsune. He continued to run from the mob until he made a sharp turn into a dead end. He turned around to see the mob walking towards him.

Naruto yelled at the mob, "Please! I didn't do anything! Why are you chasing me?!" The mob simply walked towards him with their weapons raised. One man yelled from the crowd, "Just shut up and die demon!" As he brought his sword down he was suddenly blocked by another blade. he felt a sharp kick to his ribs and fell back into the crowd. Naruto looked at who had saved him, it was Kakashi in his ANBU gear. The villagers stopped and stared at Kakashi, his eyes full of rage. Kakashi very rarely lost his cool, but he would not stand for the abuse of his teachers son.

One villager decided to be brave (or stupid depending on how you look at it) and tried to attack Kakashi. "Get out of our way! We must finish what the fourth Hokage started and kill that demon brat!" As soon as he had said this Kakashi had disappeared in a puff of smoke and reappeared behind the man. "You have broken the third Hokage's law, punishable by death." He whipped around and cut the man clean in half, causing the other villagers to flee from Kakashi's wrath. As the villagers ran away he turned and saw Naruto cowering in a corner, obviously shaken by what Kakashi had done.

Kakashi sighed and walked over to Naruto. "I'm sorry you had to see that, those mobs get out of hand sometimes." He offered a hand to Naruto who grab it hesitantly and helped him to his feet. "Come on Naruto, lets go see the Hokage." He held onto Naruto's shoulder and they both shushined to the Hokages office. The Hokage looked at Naruto and a small smile graced his lips. "Ah, Naruto. How nice to see you again. How are you my boy?" Naruto looked at the Hokage "I'm okay Jiji. Just a little shaken" The Hokage gave Kakashi a confused look. Kakashi explained the situation. "He was attacked by another mob, I was forced to put one of them down."

The Hokage had a small scowl when Kakashi mentioned the mob. These 'Demon Hunts' were becoming more and more frequent. It worried him to say the least. He had to think of a way to keep the boy safe until he could defend himself. Then he had an idea. Something that could change Naruto's future for the better. "Kakashi, I have a mission for you." Kakashi stood at attention waiting for his assignment. "I want you to take Naruto out of the village and train him for a year. When he returns he shall graduate with the latest class from the academy." Kakashi looked at him shocked.

"With all do respect Hokage-Sama are you sure that's a good idea? Who knows what could happen to him while we are out there?" The Hokage smiled. "I'm sure he'll be just fine since he has you to help him." Kakashi contemplated this for a minute and then looked straight into the eyes of the Hokage. "I accept Hokage-Sama." The Hokage nodded with a smile. "Excellent! You will leave tomorrow morning." Kakashi saluted and disappeared. The Hokage then turned to Naruto who was passed out on a couch. He smiled and thought to himself. 'Don't worry my boy, your future is brighter then ever.'

-Next day-

The next morning Naruto was waiting at the gate for Kakashi to show up. He was known for having a late streak so his hopes were not high. He was surprised when Kakashi actually arrived on time. "Okay Naruto, you ready to go?" Naruto nodded, "Hai Kakashi-sensei, ready when you are." and with that the two of them set off outside the village. The Hokage's plan for Naruto was set into motion.


End file.
